dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiamat (DemonsAnarchy)
Tiamat is a major character in the story, A Tale of Three Dragons. The only female Dragon among the powerful Five Great Dragon Kings, she is a Blue Dragon, known by her moniker as the Chaos Karma Dragon, and is one of the few active Dragons in the story. She is also the mother of Reishou Suzuya. Appearance As a dragon, Tiamat appears as a blue Western dragon. In her human form, Tiamat is a beautiful, young woman with shoulder-length whitish-pink hair and cold blue eyes, and has red tribal-like markings along her body, most at her chest and left leg. She has red scales along her arms and legs, with her feet bearing three-pointed toes, and has a tail extending out from her back, as well as two small reptilian wings. She also has two horns sticking out from her head. Personality Tiamat, when first introduced, is very territorial and hostile, and is very protective of her resting place, The Lightning Grotto. She is brash, hard-headed, stubborn, and very prideful in her power, but does not boast about it, believing that those who boast in their strength are pathetic weaklings. She has also been described as a woman scorned, having lost to Ddraig once before in the past, and harbors a deep grudge against him. Tiamat is also very cold around others, and refuses to associate herself with anyone other than whom she has recognizes as either her equal, or her friend, which, as noted by Azazel, is "once in a blue moon." Tiamat, however, is also shown to be a socially-awkward individual, and is unfamiliar with modern customs. While normally calm and passive, she can very easily be taken by surprise, though she claims this is not the case. The only known person to have ever broken past her cold barriers, and even more so, found a place in her heart, was Suzuya's father, Haruka. While at first cold and hostile towards him, believing him was just a stupid, mindless monkey, she was taken utterly by surprise by his sheer devotion and dedication to prove himself to her, especially by how far he was willing to go. Eventually after a certain incident, she had fallen in love with him, and reciprocated his feelings, even siring a child with him. In spite of being awkward around her child, Tiamat turns out to be a very picture-perfect mother: protective, supportive, and overall very active in her role, helping Maya in the household chores. She is also very critical about potential marriage candidates. According to Maya, she has various criteria in regards to what she wants in the woman Reishou will one day marry, though Maya clearly is left dumbfounded. Powers and Abilities S'hapeshifting': Tiamat has the ability to shapeshift from her Dragon form into a human form, though she still retains a few dragonic features. Immense Strength: As a Dragon King, Tiamat is recorded as the strongest of the five. According to the Familiar Master, her power is on par with even a Maou. Trivia * Tiamat's three sizes are relatively unknown in her human form, but according to Kuroka, her bust is larger than even Akeno's. * In her human form, Tiamat is '5, 9" ft tall, and her weight is heavily guarded. * While having lived in the Hibiki Residence a short while, Tiamat has become a fan of cooking shows, specifically the American television series, "Hell's Kitchen." * As stated above by the Familiar Master, Tiamat's power is at the level of a Maou. * Her favorite food is steak skewers. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Demons Anarchy